


grape juice

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passover at Stark Towers is very high strung. Just ask Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grape juice

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from a member of a facebook group i'm part of. we just celebrated Passover last week and during all the prep she came up with a fun way to help us all stop for a minute and do something that didn't entail matzos.  
> the joke with Thor was inspired by a story i heard about Marylin Monroe. when she was married to Arthur Miller she attented a Seder with him. when she was served the matzo ball soup she reportedly asked whether they'll be eating other parts of the matzo as well.  
> the chocolate cake that Pepper is tasting as part of the menue planning is flourless because we don't use wheat flour during the holiday, potato flour, cornflour and baking soda/powder are okay . the Mitzvah during the Seder is to drink four cups of wine which symbolize our people's exoduos from Egypt. Elijah's Goblet is concidered to be the fifth cup that is left on the window sil for him to drink from as he passes by your house on Passover eve. i hope i explained everything that's important. con-crit is welcome!

“Tony? Tony where are you? You need to shower it’s almost five o’clock. Everyone is coming at eight and you won’t have time. Tony, come on this isn’t funny.” Steve was coming down the stairs at break neck speed shouting for Tony to come out of his hiding place. It was Passover and they were hosting the Seder dinner. They had invited the Avengers of course.

 Even Agent Coulson had said he would come and Tony was leaving nothing to chance. He had planned everything, right down to the color of the napkins and the place settings, driving Pepper and JARVIS insane with things like wine selection and menu planning.

 Steve mostly stayed out of the way and tried to be as supportive as he could without pushing Tony even further over the edge. When Pepper had told him that he was a saint, Steve just looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

He thought he was just being a good boyfriend. Pepper had given him a look that Steve couldn’t quite figure out, like she knew something about him that he didn’t and had then gone on with the dessert menu, choosing between German chocolate cake(flourless of course, Tony would have a fit otherwise) or a creamy New York style cheesecake with a passion fruit and raspberry toping.

 Tony had insisted that all the ingredients for the chicken soup and matzo balls would be flown all the way from an organic farm in the Golan Heights, including a very specific type of wine that was flown from a boutique vineyard in the Negev Desert.

Tony had hired a chef to oversee the perpetrations and a home décor specialist that designed a unique dinner table for the occasion. He had Steve go shopping with a stylist to pick out a suit for the holiday. Steve thought this was so redundant.

 He was a grown man and perfectly capable of dressing himself but Tony had insisted and he was already on his last nerve. So Steve went out and picked a beautiful charcoal grey suit by Armani silk tie and all.

He also bought a pair of black patented shoes that cost more than his car and got himself a new watch with a gold band on Tonys’ specific request. He had to admit as he looked at himself in the mirror one last time before heading out of the bedroom that it felt pretty great to put on that suit. It fit him like a glove and showed off his body to perfection. Not that Steve ever bothered with these things.

Now Steve was rushing down the stairs like a man on a mission, trying to decide on a strategy as to how to get Tony out of his hiding place. Steve decided that he would head for the lab since that was where Tony usually went to hide from the world. It was his safe space whenever things got way out of hand or he just needed to think without the world getting in the way.

Steve went down the stairs to the lab and was prepared to give Tony an earful when he noticed that he was holding something in his hands and polishing it with vigour. Tony was in a trance, not noticing Steve at all until he came to stand right in front of him.

“Tony? Honey, what are you doing? It’s almost five o’clock you should go up and shower.” Tony didn’t even bother looking up from what Steve now saw was an ornate silver goblet. It was engraved with grapes and grapevines, and it had writing on it in Hebrew that Steve couldn’t understand but right now that wasn’t important.

 What was important was that Tony go shower. His hands were black with tarnish and his clothes were stained with it. Tonys’ face had black smudges on it and his hair was also greasy with it. The cloth Tony was using might have been grey or blue at one point but now it was completely black.

“Tony? Honey did you hear me? You have to stop and come upstairs, it’s getting late. You won’t have time if you keep this up.” This time Tony looked up at him and Steve felt his stop in his chest. Tony looked at him as if he were a stranger, his chocolate brown eyes filled with an icy chill that Steve had never seen before. It scared him that Tony was looking at him like that.

Tony spoke and his voice was so cold that it made Steve physically flinch and Steve was not one to flinch so easily. “I heard you. I don’t care. Fuck off”. Steve felt his chest constrict with pain. Tony had never spoken to him that way before, not even when they were fighting and screaming at each other. They had always had boundaries and had made sure not to cross them, but Tony just crossed one. He treated Steve like a stranger. Worse, like a nuisance, something he had to get rid of because it was weighing him down and he wanted to do something else.

 Steve suddenly felt very naked in front of Tony, as if his soul was exposed and he couldn’t protect it. He felt hot tears start to well up in his eyes as he felt himself go mute. He wanted to scream back at Tony, to pay him back for this pain he was causing but he couldn’t do it.

 His voice wouldn’t obey him. Steve had no idea what he’s done to deserve this but he decided he just didn’t care. Steve heard himself speak with an icy tone that he never knew he possessed and it frightened him to his very core.

 “I’m going to check in to a hotel. Once you’re ready to grow up and apologize, come find me. I’ll leave my contact information with Pepper. Happy Passover Tony, I hope you choke.”   Steve turned on his heels and headed back upstairs with his heart cracking inside him.

 He could handle the breakdowns, the disappearing acts, the staying awake for days with no proper anything but he could not, would not, under any circumstances let himself be treated like a nuisance. That was just way too much.

 Steve felt himself burst in to tears the minute he got to the bedroom, his heart shattering into a million tiny pieces. All the kings’ horses and all the kings’ men couldn’t put Steve back together again. Steve gave a bitter laugh and swallowed the lump in his throat, sitting on the bed and willing himself calm.

 He would not cry in front of Tony or anyone else for that matter. He was a grown man, a World War II veteran for Gods’ sake. Why was he letting Tony get to him like this? He should just go down there and make Tony apologize. Who the hell did he think he was kidding? Tony would not apologize until he was good and ready, so Steve might as well talk to a brick wall.

 He was trying to sort out his feelings and thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. “Tony, if that’s you, you damn well better have a good explanation for all this because I am so done with being supportive. I didn’t deserve that and you know it.” Steve felt his voice shake as he spoke and he took deep breaths to keep from crying again. Tony opened the door tentatively, walking in with hesitant steps as he closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath before he spoke and looked at Steve with sorrowful eyes that were sparkling with unshed tears. “I’m so sorry Steven. There is absolutely no excuse for the way I just treated you and I’m sorry. You deserve better and you deserve an explanation. After I finish you can kick me out and check into a hotel.”

 Tony took a deep breath and continued. He stared at his tarnished black hands as he spoke, wringing them as if out a nervous habit. Steve sat on the bed, unmoving and waited for Tony to finish, his heart still aching like someone smashed it with a sledge hammer.

 “The goblet you saw me polishing is a family heirloom from Italy. My mothers’ family brought with them here when they immigrated and its’ older then both of us. Even when my grandfather was out of work my grandmother refused to sell it, though it could have given them financial security. The thing is, it’s not just a goblet. It’s Elijah’s Goblet. During Seder it’s placed at the head of the table, you fill it to brim until it almost spills over with wine.

 You leave it on the window sill after you drink the fourth cup of wine so the prophet can drink from it as he passes by your house on Passover eve, you leave the door open a little so he can come in and you sing for him. My mom would fill it up with grape juice for me after the whole thing was over. It was her way of rewording me for being a good boy and sitting patiently while the Seder was in progress.

 She told me that Elijah sees my good deeds and that he would grant me a miracle one day for being such a good boy. After she died I was ready to do anything just to get her back. That’s why I started the philanthropy work you know. I thought there was no way the prophet could not grant me a miracle if I gave to charity.

 Every year I polished that goblet until it sparkled and every year I got no miracle so eventually I just stopped polishing it. I figured why bother if my life just stayed the same? But then you came and I thought “damn. He’s my miracle. He loves me despite of all my short comings and the hell I put him through, he must be an angle.”

 And when I said I would host a big Seder after years of skipping the whole thing and just getting drunk I started to feel angry and greedy. I got one miracle why not two? Why not get a chance to see my mom one last time and tell her how much I miss her and how happy I am with you? And the more I thought about it the more determined I was to make it happen.

So after years of not polishing that goblet I felt an overwhelming need to make it sparkle. At first I was happy to do it and then I started to feel so angry at it. It was supposed to help me and all it did was just take up space but I was going to make it help me anyway.

 So I detached myself from that anger that was eating my insides and polished that thing like a mad man. That’s what you walked in on. I lashed out at you because I was thinking just how unfair it was that you’re here but my mom isn’t. I hated you so much at that moment for breathing that I wanted you gone.

 Five minutes later I was crying my eyes out because I had realized that I stabbed myself in the heart. I love you so much and you have been so perfect these past few weeks and instead of showing you how much I appreciate that support I spat in your face. I’m so sorry, Steven. I really am and I hope you can forgive me this. I love you and I promise that next time I feel like I’m breaking down I’ll tell you.” Steve listened very quietly, absorbing every word and feeling his hurt slowly ebb.

 Tony finished talking and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he waited for Steve to speak. “I forgive you. But if you ever treat me like a nuisance again I will walk out and I will not come back. I love you but I am not your emotional punching bag. Is that clear? Please promise me that you’ll never speak to me like that again.”

 Steve got up from the bed as he spoke and walked towards Tony who was standing next to the love seat that was across from the bed. Tony took Steve in his arms and placed his forehead gently against Steves’. “I promise you that I will never treat you like a nuisance again. I love you too much to ever do that. I want to make it up to you for real. Will you let me?”

  Steve smiled gently and Tony felt his heart leap with joy. “Yes Tony, you can make it up to me, by getting your ass in the shower and getting ready because we don’t have time.” Tony didn’t answer. He just smiled and sank to his knees in front of Steve. Tonys’ hands quickly did away with Steves’ pants, opening them and letting them fall down to his calves. “Tony what are you doing? You have to shower. We don’t have time for this, you’ll get polish all over me and my clothes and then I’ll need a shower too and I’ll have to wear a different suit and ahhhh…..” Steves’ arguments were falling on deaf ears.

 Tony had reached into his boxers and taken his now semi hard cock in his warm mouth. “Tony, baby we really don’t have time for this. I have to get downstairs to talk to the chef and the waiting staff they’ll be here any minute and oh my God!!!” Steve was talking with ragged breath as he felt Tony suck him like he was candy. Tonys’ tongue seemed to be everywhere, licking Steves’ hard length as his head bobbed up and down. Tony palmed Steves’ balls and massaged them gently while he flicked his tongue over the sensitive head. Steve lost all coherent thought as Tony sucked him hard and brought about a mind blowing orgasm making Steves’ hips rock against his mouth as he screamed his pleasure and fisted Tonys’ inhumanly soft hair, coming hard inside Tonys’ hot mouth. Tony gave him a few more licks before releasing him with a wet pop and kissing the sensitive head.  

“That was just the appetizer. Get ready, tomorrow morning I’ll fuck you so hard in the shower you’ll see stars.” Tony said as he rose from his kneeling position and zipped Steve back up again. He gave Steve a quick kiss before heading for the shower, leaving Steve breathless and more than a little stunned.

 Steve took a deep breath and went downstairs. This was going to be a really long evening. He could already feel his cock twitching in anticipation for tomorrow and his heart was still racing from that blowjob from heaven

. How the hell was he supposed to get through this without wanting to rip Tonys’ clothes off and fuck him right there in front of everyone? Luckily JARVIS announced that the chef and waiting staff had arrived so Steve could focus on briefing them and get his mind off of Tonys’ sweet full lips wrapped around his cock.

 God help him, this was going to be torture. Tony came down about forty five minutes after the staff had arrived, looking deliciously handsome in his black Versace suit which was not good for Steves’ blood pressure.

 Everything went off without a hitch and they even had time to sit on the couch and sip some wine in peace before everyone arrived. The meal was delicious and the Seder went on smoothly. Everyone had to stifle a laugh when Thor asked whether the matzo balls were made from other parts of the matzo as well.

Jane gave him a kiss on the cheek and said she would explain after dinner. When the whole thing was over and everyone had gone home, Steve took the goblet that Tony had polished so intensely and filled it with grape juice.

 As he presented it to Tony he said that he deserved it for being such a good host. Tony drank up, never taking his eyes off of Steves’ face, watching as his expression changed from loving and soft to wanting and lustful.

 Tony put the goblet down and pulled Steve closer to him, wrapping his arms around his love and capturing his sweet cherry red mouth with a long sweet kiss. Steve tasted the juice on Tonys’ lips and it made him want more of that sweet taste.

 Steve deepened the kiss and his tongue explored Tonys’ mouth in search of that grape juice flavor. “Happy Passover”, said Steve as the kiss broke and they stood in each others’ arms trying to catch their breaths. “Happy Passover”, Tony answered and kissed Steve again. Bed could wait, this was Tonys’ miracle and he was going to enjoy every last minute of it.          


End file.
